Forgiveness, Guilt, and Fear
by EricaX
Summary: What if Stingmon had hurt Ken while he was being under the control of Arukenimon? Wormmon is worried that ken won't ever forgive him. Complete fluff. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please! One Shot


Author's Note: This takes place right after the Giga House epidoes. I forget what they are called. Right when Stingmon and Digmon stop being controled by Arukenimon. But this is Wormmon's point of view.

Summary: What if Stingmon had hurt Ken while he was being under the control of Arukenimon? Wormmon is worried that ken won't ever forgive him. Complete fluff.

Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please!

He was flinching. Why was Ken flinching? He looked as though he was about to get attacked or something. I looked around myself to see that we were a

clothes drawer. I could hear Digmon beside me. Cody was happily ran up to his partner as though he hadn't seen him in days.

I looked back down to Ken, who by now had stopped flinching, but was now holding onto his left side, as though he was hurt.

"Ken?" I asked, concerened. Ken looked up at me and smiled, but it was breif, he then turned away and winced a bit as he rubbed his left side again.

Davis was babbling about something at this point, but I wasn't paying any attention. I wanted to know what was going on with my Ken-Chan. Why was he acting so odd?

It wouldn't be until later that night, that I would find my answer.

After defeating Arukenimon, Ken took me home. Now that I was Wormmon again, it would be easier for me to talk to Ken. But instead of picking me up as he usually did when we went walking through the digital world, he had me walk on my own, not bothering to slow down for me to keep in step with him. It made me worried. Was Ken angry at me for some reason? Had I done something wrong?

I decided that the best way to handle this, was to just ask him.

We were almost to the television to get home. It was just the two of us. The others had gone home before us, for Ken wanted to destroy a few more Control Spires before calling it quits.

"Ken? Whatever is the matter? You seemed more distracted than normally" I spoke timidly. Ken looked down at me as we continued to walk through the darkened digital world. It was dark now.

He gave me a half smile and replied, "I'm sorry, it's just that I have a lot on my mind" he said, and with that he winced again and held onto his side as though it was hurting.

"Are you sure Ken?" I asked persistanty, but Ken either ignored me or sisn't hear me, for he didn't reply. If anything, he took a few steps away from me. Why?

Why had Ken quickened his pace like that? Was he in a hurry suddenly, or was it something esle. I was getting tired of these questions and I now wanted answers. But I decided that it would probably be best if I waited until we got home.

"Good night Ken sweetie!" I could hear Ken's mother say. Ken smiled at the door as his mother gave him a kiss on the forehead beofre shutting the door and turning out the light. I watched as Ken climbed into bed and prepared for bed. I noticed that he had grabbed an extra pillow from the other room and was using it on the bed. I thought he was going to use, only to discover that it was for me.

"Here you go Wormmon. You can have your own pillow tonight" he whispered, setting the pink pillow down near the top corner of the bed.

"But Ken, I always sleep right next to you. Why the sudden change?" I asked. It was true, I always slept right beside Ken, so that if he had a nightmare at night, I would be there for him to hug and help feel safe.

"Just do it, for me,okay?" Ken told me gently. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, yet there was still that look underneath it. What was it? Fear?

"Alright Ken. Whatever you want" I replied miserably. I dodn't bother to hide my disapointment. I was secretly hoping he would see it and make him chnage his mind.

Ken sank underneath the covers, but as he did, I saw him wince once more, but this time there seemed to be more pain in his face. I watched as he grabbed his side and failed terribly to hold back a low moan. I was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Ken? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically. Maybe now he would tell me what was going on.

"No! I'm fine! Please!" Ken pushed me back over to the pink fluffy pillow that I was really starting to hate. "Just stay over at your pillow!"

"Ken! You can't fool me! I know something is wrong with you! You're side has been hurting, now please just let me-" I tried, but Ken interupted me.

"I'm fine, really!" there was now an urgency in his voice, making me know that Ken really wanted me to leave him be. So I did.

Within a good thirty minutes, Ken was in a deep sleep. I knew he was exhausted. He had gotten up early that day to go to the digital world to destroy Control Spires, not to mention that we had gotten home late.

So now was my chance. I was determined to figure out what was wrong with my Ken-Chan.

I made my way silently over to his side, being mindful not to get caught in the covers. Having this many feet wasn't always a good thing.

I gently lefted up his light green pajama shirt so that I could see the side that was bothering him so much. Luckily he was laying on his right side so that I could see.

I forced myself not to gasp, but I couldn't help it. Luckily Ken slept right through my loud gasp. What I saw made me nervous. How had he gotten that?

Long red streaks, almost like a claw mark, covered his side. Bruises surrounded the two long scratches. So that was why ken was in such pain. But who had done that to him? I had been watching him the whole time. Except...

Today, I remembered being in the Giga House, looking for Arukenimon. Cody has saved us from the washing machine, and then we wereinside the vent. We had found Arukenimon. Ken told me to DNA digivolve with X-Veemon and then...We were in the drawer.

What happened. One minute I was there, the next...blank. I just remebered looking down and there was Ken flinching. Perhaps someone had scratched him while I was out of it.

But then...Why was Ken acting so weird around me?...Unless...

'Oh Ken-Chan...I'm sorry!' I thought frantically. Guilt consumed me.

No one else had hurt Ken. Not some other digimon. I had!

That was why he didn't want me as close to him anymore. He must be afraid of me now...

Sadness and guilt was all I could feel I gently rubbed the bruises. But I must have rubbed too hard, for in an instant, Ken had started moaning and whacked me upside the head in pain.

Ken woke up gasping in pain. He held onto his side. His eyes then landed on me.

"Ken...I saw them...And I'm sorry..." I said glumly, truly sorry.

Ken didn't say anything, but then smiled. I took that as a good sign. Wincing a bit, Ken grabbed me and lifted me into his arms and lap. He petted me affectionately, not saying anything. After several moments of silence, ken seemed to have had his thoughts together, for he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Wormmon, you may not know this, but Arukenimon had put all those bug digimon under a spell by using her flute today. I won't bother going into detail, but while you and Digmon were under her control, you had attcked Cody and me. I got in the way, hoping to save Cody, so you scratched me." he explained gently.

I looked up at this. "So I did make thosem marks and bruises on your side?"

"Yes, but that's alright. I understand. You were being under control. And today, I've been avoiding you even though I know you won't hurt me, and I'm sorry. I guess I've just been worried that you may do it again, even though I know you won't."

"That's right Ken" I encouraged, looking at him in the eyes. "I won't hurt you ever again. I promise."

Ken smiled. "That's my Wormmon. Now how about we go back to sleep, huh?"

"Yes, but Ken...?"

"Yes?"

"You forgive me...right?"

Ken smiled at me sadly and gave me a small hug. "Of course I do you silly little bug! Nothing could make me stay angry at you! Now, if you let me go back to sleep, I may let you some ice cream before I go to school tomorrow!"

"Yay!" I beamed. Great. My Ken-Chan forgives me. I knew he would. I snuggled next to ken, and fell asleep, the poor pink pillow next to me.


End file.
